


Stella and Sarah, writers for life

by orphan_account



Category: Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark (2019), Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark Series - Alvin Schwartz
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Family, Freindship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I will attack all of them with shovels, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Not like the one she had, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ramón is an angel who deserves the world, Sarah Bellows needs love, Sarah’s book, Slice of Life, Stella and Sarah are like sisters in this fic, Working title, and a good family, who else is with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Stella  agrees to tell Sarah’s story she thinks everything will be over. But when Sarah comes back to life she will be proven wrong. Stella and Ramón both agree that the best thing to do is have Sarah live with Stella, and they form a sisterly bond.Alternatively: Stella and Sarah are like sisters, Sarah helps Stella stop blaming herself for her mother leaving and Stella helps Sarah with knowing that she deserves love.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I am really excited about this story. Also most of the dialogue from the first chapter comes from The haunted notebook of Sarah Bellows(it’s a really good book btw I would really recommend buying it).

Stella shudderd, steadied herself, and said,

“Sarah Bellows wasn’t the monster everyone made her out to be...”

The zippo extinguished and Stella depressed its starter several in quick succession before the tiny flame lit again. Sarah’s spirt floated closer still. Willing herself not to scream again. Stella remembered what she pieced together in the family’s library and resumed her story.

“When the children started disappearing, it was easy to blame the girl who never left the house...” said Stella, noting the iron shackles Sarah’s family had screwed into the cellar walls. “But it wasn’t Sarah it was her family who had killed the children.” The ghost of Sarah Bellows opened her mouth inhumanly wide and unleashed a banshee howl. The force of the shriek blew out the lighter and sent Sella scrambling behind one of those poles that supported the estate overhead. She fumbled with the Zippo some more, catching brief strobing glimpses of Sarah’s specter drawing closer with every strike of the flint.

Stella averted her own eyes and added, “All the stories everyone told about you. All the things they said all the things I said were not true.”

“Our lies made you believe that you were the monster,” she said to Sarah. “But it wasn’t true. We are the monsters. We told the stories. We are the ones who did this to you.”

In her minds eye, Stella saw her younger self peek out from under those blankets only to find that her mother was gone. But her the first time in ten years Stella felt the guilt- the blame she’d placed on herself at age six that had compelled her to chase the ghost of her abbreviated childhood ever since- suddenly go slack. For better or for worse, Stella Nichols and Sarah Bellows conjoined stories somehow began and converged here at the foundation of Mill Valleys ordinal sin.

“I’m sorry...” Stella sobbed. “I’m sorry...”

She expected these to be her last years. But rather than inflict some gruesome demise, Sarah’s translucent figure offered Stella something else instead- a sliver fountain pen. With a subtle ethereal gesture, Sarah indicated that Stella should take it and write with it.

Stella looked at it for a long moment, seeing how it glinted in the shadows almost as brightly as the spirt that held it, but this hesitation was temporary. Taking the pen from Sarah, Stella pressed it to her finger and bit her lip. Several red beads dribbled forth from under the skin, glistening darkly in the lightless cellar. Stella dipped the pen in the blood and began writing in the notebook of Sarah Bellows.

𝒴ℴ𝓊 𝒶𝓇ℯ 𝓃ℴ𝓉 𝓉𝒽ℯ 𝓂ℴ𝓃𝓈𝓉ℯ𝓇 𝒮𝒶𝓇𝒶𝒽, 𝓎ℴ𝓊 𝓃ℯ𝓋ℯ𝓇 𝓌ℯ𝓇ℯ.

The written words seem absolve both subject and author of there respective losses. Sarah reaches out not in malice, but to brush aside a wisp of hair on Sarah’s bowed head. The gentleness of the touch made Stella look up, and what she saw was not some remorseless revenant, but the real Sarah- a lovely and loving albino girl wearing a the triumphant expression of one who has finally been not just heard but also understood.

“You weren’t to blame,” Stella told her. “It wasn’t your fault it wasn’t your fault.”

Although Stella could not be sure if that was meant for someone else... or herself. She thought one last time of her mother, of the void Dinah Nicholls left in her absence, and broke down crying. Sarah lifted her counterparts tear-streaked face in her lambent hand and smiled sweetly. Stella blinked, and in a split second, her surroundings reverted back once again to there modern conditions. The cellar door, looked in 1898, hung open and rotted, just as she’d left it on Halloween. Stella started toward it, then noticed something both new and old sprawled out in the middle of her path.

The body of Sarah Bellows alive and breathing although unconscious exactly how she would have looked in 1898.


	2. What do you want the next chapter to be about?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have several ideas for chapters and I’ve started writing them but I don’t know which one to post first, so I want you guys to decide. I’m going to list the options bellow. Please comment which one you want. 😁

1\. Stella, Sarah, Ramón and Ruth go to the movies  
2\. Stella helps Sarah adjust to modern life   
3\. Stella tells Sarah about her Mom and Sarah helps her move on   
4\. Sarah and Ramón have thanksgiving with Stella and her dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment which one you want


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What has happened since the last chapter and how they have explained everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter sorry if anyone seems OOC.

Stella Nicholls has heard scary stories about Sarah Bellows all her life. When she was young she had believed them as she had gotten older she stopped believing in them but they had never stopped fasting her they even inspired her to write scary stories of her own, but she didn’t believe in them anymore. That was until Halloween night three months ago, then she believed in scary stories again. But all the stories she had read or wrote herself they had never ended like this.

Never in her wildest dreams or nightmares Stella had never thought that she would be in this position. Sarah Bellows was living in her house.

Things had been a bit crazy and weird after Sarah had come back to life. First off it was hard to explain to her Dad why a girl who had been dead for decades was now alive and was going to live with them, but thank goodness her Dad was understanding and it also helped that he believed in the supernatural. Next it was difficult to explain how everything had changed, new technology and sayings to Sarah given the fact that she died in the late 1800s, and did not no anything about modern life. But Sarah was a quick learner and it now seemed like she was a normal kid who was born in the 20th century. It was also hard to explain to the town who the twenty year old girl who had suddenly with no warning come to live with the Nicholls was. 

Stella and her Dad has come up with was that she was Stella’s cousin who had came to live with them. But this was a small town and rumors were bound to fly especially when there were a lot of rumors about her family in the first place. 

Ramón was understandably wary around Sarah at first but at some point they started getting along and now they are pretty good friends. Stella’s Dad also liked Sarah they got along well. Ruth was not warming up to Sarah but she tolerated her for Ramón and Stella’s sake, it also helped that Sarah was probably the only person that could bring her brother Chuck back. 

Stella and Sarah were quickly become as close as sisters. A little part of Stella had always related to Sarah, and that had been amplified when she and Ramón had figured out the real story about what happened. 

Now she and Sarah we’re trying to figure out how to bring everyone that the book has taken away back.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it please comment and tell me what you think. The next chapter is going to be them bringing back Chuck, Auggie and Tommy. It may be a little shorter than the others but I know how I’m going to bring them back and I have the chapter planned out and don’t think it’s going to be vary long. But I just want and need everyone to come back. But when that chapter is over all of the character bonding will happen.
> 
> Also in the Sarah Bellows haunted notebook book it said that Sarah was around 22 when she died so that is her age in this fic.
> 
> I’m also writing a modern high school AU so be on the lookout for that. 
> 
> If you have any chapter ideas you can comment them bellow if you want. 
> 
> Anyway like I said I hope you enjoyed this chapter please comment what you think.😊

**Author's Note:**

> I really don’t know why this movie has so little stories, and I really don’t know why none of them are about Sarah, I mean it could just be the weird motherly instinct I have for angsty ghost (cough~Morro~cough) but I just feel like there is a lot to work with her character, anyway I decided to write one. Please comment and tell me what you think. 😊


End file.
